Communications between support personnel, crew members and others associated with servicing a large vehicle, such as an airliner, a ship or other vehicle can be important to the efficient and safe servicing and support of such vehicles. This is perhaps no more important than in the airline industry. Airplane ground crews typically communicate with the pilots, gate crews, and operations centers via headsets. These headsets currently require long-lead cables, which plug into outlet jacks located in various areas of the airplane, such as wheel wells, fuel panels, equipment bays, cargo holds as well as other areas. Ground crew members can become tangled in the headset cables. Additionally, these tethered cable connections limit ground crew mobility and headset jacks are subject to corrosion and damage because of outdoor exposure and rough use.